The Only Awful Adventure
by MWolfL
Summary: Phineas and Ferb's adventures have been revealed and their parents accept it. But don't think things are perfect now, because someone Linda knew long ago kidnaps Phineas. PhineasXIsabella and FerbXVanessa
1. Busted - Or Are They?

It was summer again, but it's a Phineas and Ferb story so it's not surprising. However this story doesn't start when they're ten or even eleven. Actually, at the start of this story Phineas, Ferb, and their friends were thirteen. Which of course meant that Candace was eighteen.

Candace's last year of high school was coming up, so the family was taking a camping trip to celebrate. Candace was going to be busy the following summer preparing to move to college, so they wanted to do a final family outing. Even if the outing wasn't Candace's thing. She didn't mind though, she had matured past not wanting to spend time with her brothers so she was glad for this one last outing moment. Well, big outing moment, they still had about a couple months left before school.

The Flynn-Fletcher family weren't the only ones camping, Jeremy and Isabella and her mom Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro came along too. Jeremy was a legal adult now, like Candace, so he was allowed to come along on his own. As long as he didn't sleep in the same tent as Candace (he was so embarrassed when his mom made him promise that, but at the same time relieved that no one else heard). Isabella wanted to come too, so her mom agreed. She always did like the family, and she knew how Isabella felt about Phineas. Fortunately, she wasn't the type of mom who'd blab it all over the place.

Perry came along with no worries of being called into action. He had received word that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had gone on vacation to spend some daddy-daughter time with Vanessa. Perry had to give Dr. D credit: at least he cares about his daughter. Even if he doesn't really seem to care about anyone else. He and Perry had a hate-love relationship so that didn't count.

Because it was their last big outing with their sister for a long time Phineas and Ferb decided not to do any major projects. Instead they would just build a simple flying motorcar for them and Isabella and take a quick flight up the tallest mountain in the area, and then fly back down and spend the remainder of the time with the family. This way they would get their Big Idea out of the way without really interfering with the camping trip. Phineas did ask Candace if she wanted to join them but she decided against it. She just wanted a relaxing vacation before going home where Phineas and Ferb would do more Big Ideas and she would get back to busting them. She even decided to let the motorcar thing go.

Over the past week, they had loads of fun swimming, hiking, telling campfire stories, things like that. Candace and Jeremy also spent a lot of time together, which made Isabella even more lonely romance-wise. Yeah, Phineas still hadn't returned her feelings.

Then one day, everything changed. The group was out hiking alongside the edge of a river with a strong current, when Lawrence suddenly lost his footing and fell in!

"Lawrence!" Linda cried.

"Dad!" Phineas, Ferb, and Candace cried.

"Mr. Fletcher!" Isabella and Jeremy cried.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro cried.

Unfortunately, that river led to a waterfall!

"Ferb come on, I know what we can do!" Phineas dragged Ferb to a clearer area

Instantly Ferb took a tiny metal object out of his pocket. He pressed the button on top and the motorcar unfolded itself. Right...in...front...of...Linda and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro.

Phineas and Ferb hopped in, not noticing the shocked looks on Linda or Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's face.

"Wha-buh-is that what I think it is?" Linda gasped; Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro was speechless at the moment.

"Great, the one time you catch them in action and it's the one time I didn't even care!" Candace facepalmed.

Getting over most of the shock, Candace, Linda, Isabella, Jeremy, and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro followed them. They soon saw Ferb flying close to Lawrence, and Phineas reaching out for him.

"Grab on dad!" Phineas called.

Lawrence grabbed Phineas's arms. Fortunately Phineas was buckled in so he didn't get pulled out of the motorcar. Instead Ferb swerved gently, pulling Lawrence out of the river. Unfortunately the motorcar wasn't built for teens or adults, so it kept flying off balance as Ferb flew into the woods. Ferb tried to land, but there wasn't an area clear enough. He did manage to fly low enough over a bush so that Lawrence could jump safely onto it, but it was too late. Ferb lost control of the motorcar!

"I don't think we can make it!" Ferb said, wide-eyed, as they headed for the side of the tallest mountain!

"Well, at least one of us can." Phineas said with a determined look.

At that, he unbuckled Ferb and tossed him safely into a tree!

"Phineas!" Ferb cried.

The motorcar was still heading for the mountainside! Phineas cringed and ducked down, hoping for a miracle! Suddenly, a teal blur grabbed him just in time! The motorcar exploded against the side of the mountain! At that moment, the others caught up.

Ferb climbed down the tree, and ran over to Phineas. He hugged Phineas, close to tears. Phineas was still a bit affected by the close call, but he recovered quickly and hugged Ferb back.

"Phineas! Ferb! What was that?" Linda cried, still a bit shocked.

"Uh, it was a flying motorcar." Phineas said, confused.

"Where did you get it?" Linda demanded.

"We built it." Now Ferb was confused.

"You built it?" Linda obviously still hadn't entirely recovered. "Do you mean to tell me that all that stuff Candace said you built was real?"

"Of course it was always real." Phineas was really confused. "Something would just come along and make it disappear. We still haven't figured out how it keeps happening."

"But you could've been hurt! Or worse killed! Especially now!" Linda was starting to lose her temper a little.

Candace normally would be glad to have finally won at busting her brothers, but now she was growing a little scared. She still remembered the time traveling incident where revealing the rollercoaster caused a horrible future. She never wanted Phineas and Ferb to really be punished or anything, she just got tired of her mom never believing her about their projects and it grew into an obsession. Plus she also was always worried about Phineas and Ferb hurting themselves.

"But..." Phineas started to protest. "Wait a minute, you mean you never believed that we were going to build what we said we were going to build?"

"Of course not!" Linda started to calm down a little, realizing that there might be a slight misunderstanding here.

"Oh, gee, we thought you not only believed us but were also okay with us doing these projects." Phineas hung his head a little, feeling kinda bad at the moment.

"You thought that?" Linda calmed down a little more.

"Of course, I mean if you hadn't been okay with any of our projects then we wouldn't have done them." Phineas nodded. "We would never want to worry you or anything."

"Yes, well, even so do you realize the dangers you put yourselves through?" Linda was still calm, but had gone back to scolding.

"We did take safety precautions, hard hats and everything." Phineas felt like crying; he never wanted to upset his mom, especially not like this. "We even filled in permits."

"Despite that-"

"Linda." Lawrence interrupted gently. "Look I understand where you're coming from, but you shouldn't be hard on them."

"You knew all along didn't you?" Linda realized, noticing that Lawrence didn't look the least bit shocked.

"Sort of, but like our sons I thought you knew about them too." Lawrence nodded. "Remember back when Candace mastered parallel parking? Phineas and Ferb helped her with that with a monster truck rally. Since she wasn't a legal driver I had to supervise her."

"That does explain the mud..." Linda remembered.

"Right. And remember, if they hadn't built all these things then I...well...they did save my life." Lawrence reminded her awkwardly.

Linda now had completely calmed down. She also noticed Phineas and Ferb's sad looks.

"Please don't be mad at us mom." Phineas sobbed a little. "We didn't know that you wouldn't be okay with our projects."

Linda softened.

"I'm not mad, not anymore." Linda finally smiled. "I just panicked because all those things you did, and what you did just now, were dangerous. I'm a mother, and like all mothers I hate seeing my kids hurt."

"We understand that." Phineas now smiled. "And we're sorry, we never meant to upset you or anything. We just wanted to do great things, and have fun. And some of the things we did were to help others. Like our friends."

"All right then." Linda decided. "Since you boys seem to know what you're doing, I'll allow you to continue your projects. But I do want a full report each day."

"Of course, we love talking about fun stuff with our friends and family." Phineas was back to his cheerful self.

"And Candace, I am so sorry for not believing you in the past." Linda turned to Candace.

"It's okay mom, most of the projects they did were unbelievable." Candace smiled. "And I'll admit I did become a bit too obsessive about the whole thing. It just kinda built up. I'm also glad you're not going to punish them big time, they really have done some great things."

Now that that was over Isabella took that chance to hug Phineas. She also started sobbing.

"Phineas I was so scared, I thought I almost lost you!" She sobbed.

"Hey, Isabella it's okay. I'm okay." Phineas smiled comfortingly, patting her back.

"You don't understand, losing you is my biggest fear." Isabella admitted. "I'm in love with you Phineas."

Isabella then clapped a hand over her mouth. She then mentally cursed her emotions for getting the better of her brain. Especially the speech section.

"W-what?" Phineas was shocked, but not in the bad sense.

Isabella sighed, defeated.

"It's true, I've been in love with you for years." She continued. "Ever since we were kids. I never told you before because I was scared of you rejecting me."

Phineas was still shocked, and also looked upset about something.

"So all those times, the romantic stuff. Creating that cruise ship, when we were in Paris during our trip around the world..." Phineas realized.

"I was in love with you then too." Isabella nodded.

"Oh Isabella I'm so sorry." Phineas said, feeling really guilty. "I never meant to hurt you, I was just preoccupied with other things. Plus back then I didn't really get romance and dating. Including seeing when someone has feelings for someone else. Can you forgive me?"

"How can I not?" Isabella smiled. "I could never stay upset with you for long."

"Good, because the truth is I'm in love with you too." Phineas smiled. "I just realized it a couple years ago, the day after the blank day. You know that day we could never remember."

"What?" Isabella gasped, both happy and confused. "But then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I'm not ready. I want to continue enjoying being a kid first. I want to wait until high school before dating. But when I'm ready to date, I promise you that you'll be my first and only pick." Phineas hugged her.

Isabella looked ready to cry again, only this time they were tears of joy. She hugged him back. That's when they heard a couple clicks of a camera: both their moms took photos.


	2. The Second Bust - Or Is It?

"What saved you anyway?" Ferb suddenly spoke up to Phineas.

Realizing Ferb had a point, everyone looked around and saw Perry. On two legs. Wearing a fedora.

"Perry!" Phineas gasped. "What...how...where did you get the fedora?"

Perry suddenly paled, and grew wide-eyed with fear. He had been so concerned about Phineas that he forgot to switch to 'mindless pet' mode!

And unfortunately, that's when Major Monogram decided to contact Perry through the hologram mechanism on his secret agent watch.

"Agent P? We discovered that Doof- Agent P! What are you doing in front of your owners with your fedora on?" Monogram demanded.

Agent P didn't know what to say. With his expressions I mean.

"Sorry Agent P, but I'm coming to pick you up." Monogram turned off the hologram.

"'Pick you up'?" Isabella repeated, confused.

"Perry, what's going on?" Phineas was just as confused.

Sadly, Perry took out a familiar brochure (familiar to us anyway), flipped to a certain section, and gave it to Phineas. Phineas read it, and his confusion gave way to shock and sadness.

"What...no." Phineas said.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"When a secret agent's identity is exposed to his owners, they're taken away and relocated to another family." Phineas explained, beginning to cry.

Everyone gasped!

Monogram then showed up, thanks to one of the secret transports of the OWCA.

"No! You can't take him away!" Phineas protested, hugging Perry tightly and protectively.

Ferb joined in the hug too.

"I'm sorry, but it's the rules." Monogram said regretfully.

"But Perry isn't just a pet, he's family!" Phineas continued protesting.

"Yeah, why would you do that anyway?" Candace frowned. "Taking someone's pet away from them is stealing!"

"But he is our agent, and under agent rules and codes." Monogram pointed out.

Everyone else started protesting verbally, but were cut off when they heard crying. It was Phineas. Ferb and Perry were crying too, but silently. Phineas on the other hand was crying broken-heartedly. This caused Isabella to hug Phineas, shedding a few sad tears of her own. Monogram started to feel really bad, but rules were rules.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing else we can do." He said regretfully.

It was true, the Amnesia-inator got broken a while back. Carl had this bad date and wanted to forget it...it's a long story. And a painful one.

Perry then gently pushed free of Phineas and Ferb's grasp.

"Perry." Phineas protested.

Perry just sadly took his hat off, walked over to Monogram...and gave his hat and secret agent watch to Monogram! Monogram dropped his mouth open.

"Agent P, are you quitting?" Monogram couldn't believe it.

Perry nodded, and then ran back to Phineas and Ferb and hugged them. Phineas stopped crying broken-heartedly. Now he was crying joyfully.

"Pet first and foremost eh?" Mongram shook his head, though he was smiling. "All right, I'll assign another agent to Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

Linda dropped her mouth open.

"Wait a minute, why would you take your agents away from their owners if their secret is revealed?" Isabella asked.

"Because there's the risk of our agents' arch-nemesis finding out and using that to their advantage." Monogram explained. "Like kidnapping one of you and threatening your life."

"What?" An unexpected voice cried.

Startled, everyone turned towards the voice and saw Dr. D standing there behind them!

"You really think I'd stoop that low? Come on I'm evil but I'm not a murderer." Dr. D frowned. "I especially would never kill a kid, I'm a father too you know. Okay, so I like hearing kids scream, but that's only out of terror. I figured if I can't get their respect I can at least get them to fear me so I trained myself into liking the sound. Screaming out of pain though, no I don't like that so much. Hate it really. Look, I've really enjoyed my battles with Perry the Platypus, they've become more like games to me, but I also don't want him to be taken away from his family. Can't you allow him to stay with his family and be an agent just this once? I promise, I will never attack his family for any reason."

Monogram was silent, a bit surprised really. He thought it over, with everyone looking at him a little nervously. Monogram then smiled.

"Okay, I do know that Dr. Doofenshmirtz does care about his daughter, so I'm going to trust him and let Perry be a secret agent and stay with his family." He decided.

Everyone cheered, except Dr. D since he wasn't that type. He just smiled. Perry went back to Monogram and took his hat and watch back. That's when Dr. D finally noticed Linda.

"Linda?" He was obviously surprised.

"He knows you?" Candace asked her mom.

"We know each other." Linda corrected. "Heinz and I had a blind date during college. Didn't work out though, he had unpleasant methods of saving money. Like sticking me in a car trunk when we went to a drive-in."

"Hey, I didn't have a lot of money back then." Dr. D shrugged defensively.

"So you're our pet's arch-nemesis?" Phineas asked, curious; how can someone who would never harm a kid be evil?

"Yeah, I try to take over the Tri-State Area or some smaller scheme and he thwarts me." Dr. D nodded.

"Wait, you mean you're actually trying to do that?" Linda sounded surprised.

"Yeah, take over the Tri-State Area instead of the whole world, just like you suggested." Dr. D sounded a little confused.

Everyone else stared at Linda.

"I thought he was just making a sarcastic response to my dream of becoming a pop star." Linda shrugged.

Everyone else understood...except for Dr. D who looked annoyed. He hated not being taken seriously.

"So..." Monogram began a little awkwardly. "Anyway, this was what I was contacting you about earlier Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is vacationing with his daughter near your family. Guess we have nothing to worry about though so...I'll just go."

"Oh no, you can stay." Phineas shook his head. "He can stay, can't he mom?"

"Well he probably has a lot of work to do." Linda said.

"Not much, but I shouldn't be away too long." Monogram said. "My intern Carl has a tendency to mess up something if I'm not there to supervise him. Happened last time, I was away for a short time and he broke this machine..."

"Uh sir?" Someone behind Monogram said.

"Whoa!" Monogram jumped a little. "Carl I've told you not to do that."

"Sorry Major Monogram sir, just wondering what was keeping you." Carl said a bit sheepishly.

"Oh. I'll tell you on the way back." Monogram turned around to leave. "Talk to you later Agent P."

Perry saluted back.

"You have a daughter?" Linda asked Dr. D.

"Yeah, had one marriage that led to a divorce." Dr. D winced. "Still get to see my daughter Vanessa though, so it's not too bad."

Ferb paled a little upon hearing the word Vanessa, but no one noticed.

"Actually we were just taking a walk nearby when all this happened." Doof continued. "Vanessa, why don't you come out here and meet Perry's family?"

"Hi." Vanessa said as she came out from behind the trees. "Actually I already know some of you."

Ferb paled even more. Inside, he was freaking out.

"Really?" Dr. D was surprised.

"Oh yeah, I met Ferb back at Blueprint Heaven the day you got an ice cream machine instead of that Laser-inator thing. Candace I met later at the dry cleaners, the cleaners accidentally switched our clothes. Then I met Phineas and Isabella when they were taking that trip around the world. That was back when you came for me while I was on the Eiffel Tower. Ferb was the one who convinced me to give you another chance."

"Oh." Dr. D smiled. "Well I'm grateful for that."

"Say, how about we head back to our campsite?" Lawrence suddenly suggested. "It's getting close to lunchtime."

"Yeah I'm hungry too." Jeremy agreed.

"Hey, uh, what do your friends call you?" Phineas asked Dr. D.

"Er, well awkward thing about that..." Dr. D rubbed the back of his head.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, a little surprised that Dr. D didn't have any friends. I mean even evil scientists are friends with each other. At least compared to their relationships with other people.

"How about Dr. D?" Phineas suggested.

Dr. D looked at Phineas, surprised. Then he smiled.

"I like that." He said.

"Well Dr. D, how about you and Vanessa join us? We could get to know each other more, and Isabella, Ferb and I would like to hear about the adventures you and Perry had."

"Sure, what do you think Vanessa?"

"Okay, I haven't seen Candace or Ferb in a while so I'd like to catch up." Vanessa smiled.

Linda and Lawrence were okay with it, so they all started to walk back to the Flynn-Fletcher campsite.

"Uh, he's Perry's arch-nemesis and you're considering him a friend?" Candace wondered.

"Well he does consider his battles with Perry as games, plus he'd never hurt a kid." Phineas pointed out. "Also, he's a father and obviously tries hard to be a good one. That means he has some good in him."

"Fine, he did promise not to harm us or anything so I'll go along with it." Candace shrugged.

They all had lunch and talked. Phineas talked with Dr. D about their respective adventures and bonded through their love of building gadgets. They also found out that their projects interacted with each other, whether directly or indirectly. Candace felt a huge amount of relief. So the disappearance of Phineas and Ferb's projects weren't due to divine intervention, they were due to interference from Dr. D and Perry's battles!

However, Phineas soon realized that Ferb was missing. He hadn't noticed before since he gets easily distracted by projects, whether building them or talking about them. But he and Ferb were so close that when something was wrong with Ferb Phineas could tell. So he excused himself and went to look for Ferb.

He found Ferb sitting against a tree looking miserable.

"Hey Ferb what's wrong-" Phineas then remembered. "Ohhh, right, Vanessa."

"I can't believe it, the girl I love is the daughter of the arch-nemesis of our pet." Ferb said sadly.

"Well hey, don't take it so hard she's not like her dad." Phineas said comfortingly. "You know, not evil."

"That's not the point." Ferb shook his head. "What if Perry finds out? I don't want him upset with me or anything."

"Ah. Well come on Ferb we're more than a pet and two owners, we're three brothers. He'll still love you and everything."

"Still, I'd hate to see the look on his face."

At that, Perry came through the bushes.

"Oh, uh, there you are Perry." Phineas said jokingly...and a little awkwardly.

Perry gave him an amused-yet-annoyed look. He then walked over to Ferb and smiled at him.

"I think Perry's telling you that he doesn't mind you having feelings for Vanessa." Phineas smiled.

Perry gave Ferb a thumbs-up in agreement. Ferb smiled.

"Thank you Perry." He hugged him.

Perry hugged him back.

The three of them then went back to lunch. Ferb after all still needed to eat.

The Flynn-Fletchers, Isabella and her mom, Jeremy, and Dr. D and Vanessa spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out and talking. Then Dr. D and Vanessa then left that evening to have supper back at their own campsite. They did invite the Flynn-Fletchers and their friends over, but they declined. They had a long walk earlier and just wanted to rest.


	3. An Unpleasant Reunion

A.N. This chapter and relating chapters were inspired by KicsterAsh's Phineas and Ferb stories (she's on deviantART if you want to check out her work). In her stories it was Phineas's biological father who died while Ferb's biological parents had a nasty divorce. This made me wonder how things would've gone if the roles had been switched - Phineas's parents going through the divorce and Ferb's biological mother having died - and I decided to include what I came up with to my story.

The next morning, Ferb and Perry woke up in their tent to find Phineas gone. They also found a note addressed to Linda. Ferb and Perry were still a little groggy, so they thought the note was from Phineas despite it being addressed to 'Linda' instead of 'mom'. After Ferb got dressed he picked up the note and went over to the others, who were sitting around the campfire.

"Hey Ferb, where's Phineas?" Isabella asked.

Instead of answering, which is usual for Ferb, he just gave Linda the note. Confused, Linda opened it and read it. Then she looked shocked and paled a little.

"No." She said almost to herself. "It can't be."

"What's wrong Linda?" Lawrence asked.

"Phineas has been kidnapped!" Linda said, tears in her eyes.

Everyone gasped, horrified! Perry dropped his mouth open too! Jeremy however just did a spit take since he was drinking some coffee at the time.

"What?" Candace gasped. "By who?"

"By...by yours and Phineas's biological father."

Everyone just stared at her, really wide-eyed. They were too shocked to speak.

"You-you never told us about him." Jeremy realized, getting his voice back.

"Because I thought it would be best if Candace and Phineas never really knew him." Linda said sadly.

"You know, I kinda do remember him." Candace thought it over. "But not much, as I recall he wasn't around."

"That's because he wasn't a family man." Linda explained. "Back when I was Lindana he was my agent. He was also an actor, so he was able to fake being a kind, romantic guy. I fell for it and we got married. Then while I was expecting Phineas I decided to quit and concentrate more on being a mother. He was unhappy with my decision, and kept trying to convince me to continue being a pop star. I refused, and he lost his temper. That's when I saw his true colors, and realized that he only married me for my fame and fortune. I got mad at him and told him off. Then I decided to divorce him, and I kept full custody of you and Phineas."

"So what does the note say?" Isabella said, sounding both worried and shocked.

"That unless I agree to divorce Lawrence and remarry him we'll never see Phineas again." Linda almost sobbed. "I'm supposed to leave an answer for him in the hollow tree by the abandoned cabin north of here."

Everyone else looked horrified. Then Perry glared and chattered angrily. Isabella frowned too.

"Oh yes we will see Phineas again, we're going to track him down!" She said determinedly.

Ferb then pressed some numbers on his cell phone. He got Dr. D and Vanessa's phone numbers the day before, same with Phineas and their parents. Candace and Vanessa already exchanged phone numbers a long time ago.

"Hi, Dr. D?" Ferb said on the phone; he then told him the situation.

Dr. D and Vanessa showed up a few minutes later, looking worried. In Dr. D's case also a little angry.

"I can't believe a guy would kidnap his own son like that." Dr. D said bitterly. "Well don't worry, I created this Tracker-inator a long time ago so we can use it to find Phineas. Anyone have anything with his DNA?"

Ferb went back to his and Phineas's tent and came back with a hairbrush. With red hairs in it.

"Perfect." Dr. D took a hair and put it in the Tracker-inator.

The machine beeped to life, and everyone followed Dr. D who was following the Tracker-inator.

"Thank you Heinz." Linda smiled.

"Well from one parent to another: no problem." Heinz smiled back.

Earlier that day, Phineas woke up tied to a chair. He didn't wake up before because someone put a sweet smelling cloth over his nose.

"Wha- where am I?" He asked a little groggily.

"In a cabin, you're my prisoner." A male voice, kinda unpleasant, said.

Confused, Phineas looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Ah right, you can't look behind you."

The owner of the voice moved so that Phineas could see him. When Phineas did his heart nearly stopped. The man was as tall as his parents, wearing old jeans and a tan shirt. He also had black hair. But what made Phineas's heart stop was the fact that the man had a triangle-shaped head like him!

"You...you look like me." Phineas stared.

"Actually, you look like me." The man corrected. "I'm your father."

Phineas's heart really did stop that time. Metaphorically of course. He also paled a little, shocked. His own father, biological father, was keeping him a prisoner?

"My name is Marcus. I was Lindana's agent back when she was a pop star." The man explained. "I won her over and we married and had your sister. But when she was expecting you she decided to quit. I wanted her to stay a pop star but she got mad at me for it and divorced me. I lost track of her after that, but then when I was camping here I saw her here with your sister...and you. I knew you were my son, who else's could you be with that nose? I also saw her with another man, so I know about your stepfather and stepbrother. Well you'll never see those two again, not if Lindana and your sister wants you back."

Phineas grew cold at that. Never see Lawrence or Ferb again? That was a nightmare to him! And what about Isabella...if Marcus gained full control of his mom and their lives then he might never see her again either. Phineas felt like crying, he couldn't be separated from Isabella for a long time without feeling pain. Even now his heart started to hurt, though he wasn't sure whether it was because he had been separated from Isabella or because of what Marcus turned out to be like.

"Marcus, you wouldn't make your own son unhappy just to get back with a woman who obviously doesn't love you anymore would you?" Phineas pleaded. "I have a wonderful new family, and great friends. I don't want to leave them forever."

"Well tough, because you'll never see them again." Marcus crossed his arms.

Phineas couldn't believe it. He now knew that most of the pain he felt came from Marcus's behavior.

"B-but I'm your son. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No, it doesn't. I don't care about you, or Lindana or your sister. I just want to be back on top again. When your mom divorced me I lost my business. No musician or singer ever hired me to be their agent after that. Well if I can't have a new client, I'll just get an old one back."

Phineas felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh dry up, you'll still have your mom and sister with you." Marcus rolled his eyes.

Phineas couldn't believe it. His whole life, even though he never knew his biological father, he saved some love in his heart for him. Now to find out that he was a selfish jerk...suddenly Phineas stopped crying. Suddenly he stopped being sad. Now he was just mad. For the first time in his life, he actually hated someone. And that someone was Marcus.

"You know, now I'm not surprised that you don't care about me or Candace." Phineas said coldly. "Because you're not our father. Lawrence is our real father, and Ferb is our real brother. You'll never replace dad, never."

"Don't care, not as long as I become rich again." Marcus shrugged.

Phineas didn't like feeling hatred, but he couldn't help feeling it for Marcus. And now the feeling became even stronger. It was justifiable, since Marcus was the type of guy who didn't deserve a family, didn't deserve happiness. Didn't deserve love.

Meanwhile, everyone was still following the Tracker-inator. Then Perry noticed an abandoned cabin and stopped. He chattered and pointed to the cabin.

"Phineas must be in that cabin...and there's a hollow tree." Jeremy noticed.

"Marcus wasn't always that smart." Linda remembered. "Looks like he still isn't."

Linda told the others her ex-husband's name so they knew who she was talking about.

"What shall we do?" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro asked.

Perry wrote something on his notepad. Even though he switched to an electronic one for notes he still kept his paper version for drawing. He then handed the notepad to Lawrence, who was right behind him.

"According to Perry, he and Dr. D will sneak into the cabin from the sides. The rest of us will enter from the front and distract him, so that Perry and Dr. D can attack him without warning." Lawrence read most of the note.

"Good plan, but what about Linda's ex-husband Marcus seeing Perry act like a secret agent?" Vanessa asked.

"Perry is going to attack like a protective house pet, not like a secret agent." Lawrence explained after reading the rest of the note.

"Oh, good."

Everyone else agreed to the plan, and went to the front entrance. Dr. D went to the right side of the cabin (while facing it) and Perry went to the left. Just as Linda and the others went through the front Dr. D and Perry snuck in through the windows. Marcus didn't notice them because he was too shocked that Linda had found him.

"How did you know?" He demanded.

"When we found the hollow tree, we had a hunch that you were in here with Phineas." Linda lied, glaring at him.

"Let Phineas go!" Lawrence demanded, angry for probably the first time in his life.

"No, not until Lindana agrees to divorce you and re-marry me and become a pop star again!" Marcus replied defiantly, picking up an old metal pipe that was lying on the ground.

"Or else what?" Candace glared at him.

Marcus suddenly hit Phineas on the back of the head with the pipe!

Everyone else gasped and Isabella cried out in protest! Isabella, Ferb, and Perry were livid now.

"Sorry I asked." Candace put her hands to her mouth in shock.

Tears formed in Phineas's eyes, but they were tears of anger. He had such an intense look of anger and hatred that it actually scared Ferb and Isabella. The adults and Perry didn't notice because they were keeping their eyes on Marcus.

"The next one will be harder, might even knock him out." Marcus threatened.

"You would do that to your own son?" Jeremy gasped.

"He may look like me, but I don't consider him to be my son." Marcus shrugged. "I never wanted a family anyway, I just wanted fame and fortune. But I lost both when you divorced me Lindana! You ruined my life!"

"No, you ruined your own life by being greedy and selfish." Linda frowned.

"Not to mention a big jerk." Candace remarked.

Jeremy chuckled a little. Not the most clever insult in the world but the timing was good.

Suddenly, another pipe hit Marcus in the head, causing him to drop his own pipe! Dr. D came out of hiding and picked up Marcus's pipe.

"You...I can't believe a great boy like Phineas shares DNA with someone like you!" Dr. D snapped, angry. "You should be proud to have a son like him, he's clever, imaginative, creative, and loves to help others! And yet you don't even consider him to be your son? A guy like you doesn't deserve a good life!"

Marcus glared back at him, and picked up the pipe Dr. D hit him with.

"Who are you anyway?" Marcus retorted.

"Friend of the family." Dr. D shrugged.

Marcus charged, and he and Dr. D had a sword fight with the pipes. Ferb took the opportunity to run over to Phineas and untie him.

"Are you okay?" Ferb hugged Phineas.

"I am now." Phineas smiled, hugging Ferb back.

Phineas and Ferb then went back to their family and watched the battle. Unfortunately, Marcus was able to knock Dr. D down! Before Marcus could deliver the final blows, he cried out in pain. Perry had jabbed him in the leg with one of his back-leg spikes. Marcus crumpled to the floor, defeated. Phineas walked over and helped Dr. D up, and then walked a little closer to Marcus much to everyone else's confusion.

"I hate you." Phineas said to Marcus.

His family and friends were shocked, obviously not expecting that. Marcus didn't react, he was too much in pain.

Lawrence had called the rangers before they entered the cabin, so soon the rangers showed up to arrest Marcus. He would be going to jail after a trip in the hospital to get the platypus poison out of him. After they left The Flynn-Fletcher family and their friends talked.

"Did...did you just say one of the last things I never though I'd hear you say?" Candace said to Phineas.

"I know, I don't like it either." Phineas hung his head. "But I can't help hating him."

"Considering what he did, I don't blame you." Dr. D shook his head, disgusted. "I can't believe anyone would stoop that low. Kidnapping a kid and threatening his health, of all of the...that goes way beyond evil! It's downright appalling!"

"Don't dwell on it Phineas." Jeremy said. "You're one of the few people out there who can't hate anyone without a good reason. So if you hate Marcus, then it's nothing to be ashamed of. Just forget about him and move on."

Phineas smiled and raised his head, feeling a lot better. He then turned to Isabella.

"I-I thought I'd never see you again." He admitted.

"I always knew I'd see you again, because I knew that I wouldn't rest until I found you." Isabella smiled, taking his hands.

Phineas eyes filled with tears, this time out of joy and love. Then he did something completely unexpected.

"You know, even though I'm not ready to date that doesn't mean that we can't do some things couples do." Phineas smiled.

"Really? Like what?" Isabella asked happily.

Phineas kissed her! Everyone else watched happily as Phineas continued kissing Isabella. Isabella was caught off guard at first, but then smiled and let Phineas's kiss and love overcome her.

"Well this is an ironic twist." Candace smiled.

Phineas continued the kiss for quite a while. No one knew how long because no one checked the time. Then when Phineas stopped the kiss Isabella just stood there lovestruck and in a daze. Then she swooned.

"She really has fallen for you." Ferb joked good-naturedly.

Phineas playfully hit Ferb on the shoulder. He then kneeled down and tried to wake up Isabella.

"Isabella? Hey, Isabella?" Phineas gently shook her shoulder.

She didn't wake up.

"I think she's going to be out of it for a while." Candace shrugged. "Better let her sleep it off."

Phineas nodded and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro picked up Isabella and carried her. Everyone started walking back to the Flynn-Fletcher campsite, but Dr. D stopped, stopping Perry as well.

"Perry, what you did back there with that spike of yours..." Dr. D began awkwardly. "Well, it means a lot to me that you never used it on me during our previous fights, and now used it to save me from Marcus. Especially since, to tell you the truth, I consider you to be my best friend. So, thank you Perry the Platypus."

Perry smiled, and wrote something on his notepad. He then handed it to Dr. D and Dr. D smiled upon reading it. The note read: 'I consider you one of my best friends too Dr. D'.

Everyone decided to head home after that. Linda and Lawrence felt that Phineas would be able to recover from his kidnapping better back home, where it was friendlier. It turned out to be a good idea, Phineas was back to his old self once they reached their neighborhood. Except for deciding to not do a Big Idea the following day. Instead he just wanted a peaceful day hanging out with his friends and family. This was understandable, so no one was even surprised by it.

Dr. D and Vanessa decided to head home as well. The camping trip did help them bond more, especially since Vanessa realized that her dad wasn't truly evil at all. She had found out about his bad childhood before and now knew that he was just reacting to it. I mean compared to Marcus, her dad wasn't so bad after all. This realization also caused her to decide to stop trying to bust her dad. After all if he wasn't truly evil, then there was no point in trying to prove him evil.

Dr. D also made a decision of his own: not come up with an evil scheme for a few days. After the Marcus incident he believed that Perry would just prefer to spend the day with Phineas, keeping him company as well as keeping an eye on him. He had a feeling that Perry would be extra-protective of Phineas for a while.


	4. Love Coma

The next day proved to not be as relaxing as the Flynn-Fletcher family expected. It all started when the phone rang during breakfast.

"Hello? Oh hi Vivian." Linda said after she answered the phone.

Phineas looked worried. Why would Isabella's mom call this early?

"What?" Linda frowned with confusion. "Oh dear...well I'm not sure why she's still like that. Yes I know it must have to do with that kiss...look I'll send the boys over right away okay? Maybe they can invent something that will help."

Phineas and Ferb stared at each other. Isabella must still be unconscious from the kiss Phineas gave her yesterday! But why? They couldn't ask Candace, since she left early to meet Stacy at the mall to get new swimsuits. They looked at Perry, but he just shrugged. He never developed romantic feelings for anyone so he didn't know how to help.

Just as Linda turned around after hanging up the phone, Phineas and Ferb had left. She realized that they guessed what was going on and so just shrugged and cleared their places.

Phineas and Ferb ran over to Isabella's house, attracting the attentions of Buford, Baljeet, and Irving. They had been walking to Phineas and Ferb's house at the time.

"Hey Dinner Bell, what's the rush?" Buford asked, confused.

This was understandable since Isabella lives next door to Phineas and Ferb. Oh, and a long time ago Phineas asked Buford about the nickname, out of curiosity. Buford explained that there was two reasons. One: originally it was supposed to be an insult since dinner bells sometimes sound annoying, especially if someone plays with it. Two: it turned into a non-insulting nickname due to the fact that dinner bells tell you when there's food ready, which relates to how whenever Phineas talks it's usually to tell someone something good, like a Big Idea.

Phineas explained what happened the day before, shocking their friends. Especially Irving who paled upon hearing about Marcus. He couldn't believe that a great kid like Phineas was related to such a horrible person.

"I couldn't believe it either." Phineas said quietly. "It hurt then, but I'm over it now. After all I have a real father, and a real brother to go with him."

Ferb smiled.

But Phineas wasn't telling the full truth. He did get over Marcus being a bad person, but he hadn't gotten over Marcus not caring about him or Candace or their mom. Even when Marcus hit him on the head with a pipe it hurt him emotionally more than physically. For one thing, Phineas couldn't understand how anyone could be that selfish and uncaring.

Anyway, Phineas then explained about him and Isabella, and about him kissing her. Buford and Baljeet were relieved that the tension of Phineas's obliviousness was finally over, and Irving was ecstatic that Phineas now had a girlfriend and an excellent one too. He couldn't wait for a Phineas Jr, though didn't say so out loud. By this point he had learned to keep his fanatic side to a minimum.

However, when Buford, Baljeet, and Irving found out the current situation, they realized why Phineas had looked worried earlier. They were worried too, they had no idea why Isabella would still be unconscious.

Ferb knocked on the door just as Phineas finished explaining, and a minute later Vivian opened the door.

"Just finished dressing Isabella." She explained. "Quick, quick, come in."

Isabella was now lying on the couch, fully clothed. Her eyes were closed obviously, but she was also smiling slightly. Ferb went over to her and put his hand on her chest, but then removed it quickly.

"Her heart is beating very rapidly." He explained.

Concerned, Phineas went over to Isabella and took her hand. She didn't move, though her smile seemed to grow a little bigger.

"How could my kiss have caused this?" He asked, worried.

"I'm sure there's something you can invent that will help her." Irving smiled.

"How? I don't even know what's wrong." Phineas retorted without sounding mad or annoyed.

Irving had to admit that he had a point.

"Well, maybe we can build a machine that will analyze her and tell us what's wrong." Baljeet suggested.

"It's the best we've got right now." Phineas nodded. "Ferb, Baljeet, get tools and supplies."

Ferb saluted and headed back home. Baljeet saluted as well and headed for his home.

"Buford, carry Isabella outside where there'll be more room for the machine." Phineas said.

"You got it." Buford always liked a chance to show off his strength.

"What can I do?" Irving asked.

"Promise not to add this to your scrapbook." Phineas replied. "I'd...I'd rather not have flashbacks of today in the future."

Irving agreed respectfully. After all who wants to remember being worried or even concerned? Irving wasn't enjoying watching Phineas worry so he hadn't planned to include this to his Phineas and Ferb scrapbook anyway.

In less than an hour, Ferb, Phineas, and Baljeet worked together to build an analyzer. Pretty soon they had Buford gently lay Isabella on a blanket on the ground and then they used the machine to analyze her. According to the machine, she was suffering from a Love Coma. No one knew what to do, after all there was no cure for a coma but a Love Coma was probably different... Phineas then got an idea.

"Wait, we already know that Santa Claus exists." He remembered. "Maybe other holiday characters exist too. I'll be right back, I'm gonna e-mail Santa."

Phineas and Santa had become really close over the years, so Phineas was one of the few privileged to know his e-mail address. Santa was able to do things that not even Phineas could, so Phineas figured that if anyone knew of a solution it would be Santa or one of his holiday friends.

Not long after, Phineas was back home at his computer. He quickly sent Santa an e-mail and Santa quickly replied back:

'You're right Phineas, other holiday characters exist. I can't tell you all of them without their permission, but I can tell you about one, the one you probably wanted to hear about anyway: Cupid. Actually his real name is Eros but we call him Cupid due to those who celebrate Valentine's Day going by that name. I already called him and he's coming right over to help you out. He'll be in Isabella's backyard soon.

Santa'

Phineas went right back to Isabella's house and sure enough there was Cupid...and Phineas's shocked friends. Seriously, even Buford and Ferb had their mouths open and it takes a lot to get them to do that.

Phineas was surprised too, because Cupid wasn't a baby. Instead he was a full grown man with wings, a quiver filled with arrows, and a bow. He also wore a pink shirt and red pants and shoes, which would've looked weird if he wasn't the mascot for Valentine's Day.

"Just to get it out of the way: I've been an adult for thousands of years, me being a baby was just something the Americans' came up with." Cupid rolled his eyes.

Phineas nodded understandingly.

"Guys, this is Cupid. Santa sent him over to help him out." Phineas explained to his friends.

They recovered.

"So you're the famous Phineas and Ferb, Santa talks a lot about you too." Cupid smiled. "I mean I already know all about you guys as well, but since this is the first time you've met me it feels like the first time I'm meeting you. Also it's about time you returned Isabella's feelings, I mean I understand about you wanting to wait until high school but you two are among the few who are more than meant to be."

"Uh, how can you be 'more than meant to be'?" Buford asked.

"You can by being true loves. Those who are meant to be are just soulmates, and have other soulmates out there that they can end up with." Cupid explained. "True loves on the other hand only have each other, no one else. Not that many people, compared to the entire population, are that lucky either. It usually only happens to those who truly deserve it. Now, let's see what's wrong with Isabella."

Phineas wanted to hear from Santa so quickly that he forgot to mention the Love Coma thing.

Cupid looked at the screen on the analyzer and dropped his mouth open.

"A Love Coma!" He gasped. "How long has she been out?"

"Uh, since yesterday." Phineas thought it over. "I think between morning and afternoon."

Cupid let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay good." He wiped his forehead. "People can't be in Love Comas for too long. A week at most actually, after that they start to die of dehydration."

"Understandable, people can only go for a week without water." Ferb spoke up.

"Exactly." Cupid nodded. "Wait, there's only one way she could be in a Love Coma...Phineas how long did you kiss her?"

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't think any of us really timed it." Phineas said.

"Though I think it was more than a minute, but no more than ten minutes." Ferb estimated.

"Didn't you let her kiss you back?" Cupid asked Phineas.

"Uh, no. No I didn't." Phineas was a bit confused.

Cupid facepalmed.

"Unless you've already had your big kiss you're not supposed to kiss your true love for a long time without letting her or him kiss you back!" Cupid groaned. "No wonder she's in a Love Coma!"

"What do you mean?" Baljeet asked, suddenly taking notes.

"Isabella already had a huge amount of love in her for Phineas, she's had it for years. However when Phineas kissed her he filled her with his love for her without letting her give him some of her love in return. This overfilled her with love, which was too much for her body to handle. She's really lucky, her extreme love for Phineas gave her some immunity, allowing her to survive the kiss."

"What do you mean?" Phineas looked shocked.

"You've heard of people in love say something like 'I just died and went to heaven' right? Well it actually can happen literally to those who get overfilled with love. Even though true love doesn't have a limit the body does have limits, though they can build up a tolerance to some things if they're exposed to them long enough."

Phineas paled a bit, he didn't realize that his kiss could've killed Isabella!

"Hey it's okay, she'll be fine." Cupid noticed Phineas's expression. "The way to cure her is the big kiss. True love's kiss. You have to kiss her again, except this time let her fill you with her love. This'll balance the love in both of you, and allow her to recover from her coma. And don't worry, after true love's kiss you can kiss her for a long time without her kissing back. True love's kiss is kinda like a vaccination against Love Coma. After the true love's kiss the body becomes completely immune to an overfill of love. The only thing that happens is that the recipient ends up in a daze for a few minutes."

Everyone was relieved. Even Phineas relaxed.

"Hey, Irving?" Phineas said. "You can take a photo of this kiss. This'll be mine and Isabella's first real kiss and I think she'd like to remember it as much as I want to."

Irving immediately whipped out his camera. No surprise there.

Phineas knelt down, picked up Isabella slightly, and kissed her. This time he just relaxed and waited for her to kiss back. After a minute she did, and Phineas started feeling her love for him fill him. As he started to lose consciousness he realized that he was now at risk for Love Coma so he kissed her back. Now they were kissing each other, and forgot about everything else. After many minutes they stopped the kiss, both a bit dazed.

"Ph-Phineas." Isabella started to recover. "What happened?"

"My kiss put you in a Love Coma, so Cupid said that I had to let you kiss me back to stop it." Phineas explained.

Isabella, surprised, turned around and saw Cupid there.

"Hi Isabella." Cupid smiled.

"Wow, Cupid." Isabella smiled. "Oh, so you really do have a bow and arrows. I always wondered about that."

"Yeah, I fire the arrows whenever a couple has their true love kiss." Cupid explained. "I once did it for Linda and Lawrence, and I just did it now for you and Phineas. I also did it for Candace and Jeremy years ago."

Phineas was glad that he was right about his, Candace's, and Ferb's parents being true loves. Isabella was indescribably happy about her and Phineas being true loves.

"Well I hate to help and disappear but I'm not just busy on Valentine's Day." Cupid smiled before vanishing instantly. "I'm invisible now by the way." His disembodied voice added.

"That explains how he fires his arrows without anyone noticing." Ferb remarked.

Phineas then helped Isabella up.

"So, we're true loves." Isabella smiled. "Not that I ever doubted it."

"Yeah, we are." Phineas smiled, still kinda processing the information. "I'm not surprised or anything it's just...it gives you a lot to think about."

"Yeah, like grandchildren." Isabella smirked teasingly, obviously remembering the Comet Kermillian incident years ago.

Phineas really blushed at that.

"Isabella...please." He said in an almost squeaky voice.

"Oh I'm just teasing." Isabella chuckled, kissing Phineas on the cheek; this calmed Phineas down. "But truthfully I've daydreamed about our future for years now."

"I-I can understand that." Phineas admitted. "But I'm not ready to really talk about it...especially not in public."

Isabella then noticed that Buford, Baljeet, and Irving were there. Ferb she wasn't surprised to see.

"Oops, sorry Phineas if I had known that our friends were there I would've left that tease for later." Isabella backed off.

Phineas took her hands again.

"It's okay." He smiled. "I know you didn't mean any harm."

He then kissed her on the cheek.

The group then decided to just hang out and play some games. Including some video games and swimming games. They hung out in Isabella's backyard as a change of pace. By the end of the day only Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb were left. Irving would've still been there if Ferb hadn't gently forced him back home by picking him up by his shirt and pants and carrying him to the sidewalk. Ferb then came back.

"So, you two want to be alone or is it okay for me to stay?" Ferb asked.

"Oh I'm comfortable with you being here since you're gonna be part of what Isabella and I are going to talk about." Phineas smiled.

"Talk about?" Isabella looked at him confused. "Talk about what?"

"Our future." Phineas hugged her with one arm.

Isabella blushed happily.

"This early?" Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Not that far into the future, I meant into high school." Phineas chuckled. "We have plenty of time to talk about the rest of it."

Isabella was slightly disappointed, but understood.

"So, I was thinking that we'd just have dates on Valentine's Day, your birthday, and my birthday, and stick with the same routines on the other days until high school." Phineas suggested. "I know you can't wait to go on dates - heh, that rhymed - but I still want to enjoy being a kid a while longer."

"Sounds great to me, I want to enjoy being a kid a while longer too." Isabella agreed. "We'll just do our pre-high school dates casually, like picnics or something, and do the serious dating during high school. All I ever really wanted for now was your love anyway."

And that's what they did. For the rest of the summer Phineas and Isabella just had casual dates. Otherwise the days were pretty much like any Phineas-and-Ferb summer day. When high school came around the dates became a little more serious, though didn't happen often since they were getting used to the new school system. By the following year, and especially the summer of that year, Phineas and Isabella were going steady. He, Ferb, Isabella, and their kid-friends were now fourteen. Well, okay, make that 'Phineas and Ferb and their teen-friends'.


	5. A Very Happy Birthday

Then, one summer day, Phineas and Ferb caught Perry working on a card. It was a birthday card for Dr. D. After that first time Perry defeated Dr. D on his birthday they came to a compromise: Dr. D will promise not to come up with some scheme on that day and Perry will come over so that they can play some games. Perry also got into making a card for Dr. D, though could never give him a present since, well, he didn't want to imagine how a store clerk would react upon seeing a platypus wearing a fedora walk in to buy a present. Anyway, they created this truce since Perry decided that Dr. D had too many bad birthdays already.

"Hey Perry, what're you working on?" Phineas asked.

Perry showed them the card he just finished.

"Wow, Dr. D's birthday is coming up?"

By this time Phineas and Ferb had built a collar with a secret translator in it so Perry switched it on. He only used it to communicate with his family and Isabella inside the house if it was important. Jeremy he rarely spoke to, though that mostly had to do with him and Candace hanging out outside most of the time. Oh and don't worry, since Perry promised to not reveal the existence of his translator to anyone apart from the family, Jeremy, and Isabella Major Monogram allowed it. Also because of Stacy's love of gossip, Candace hadn't gotten permission yet to tell her about Perry. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella couldn't tell their friends either but they understood. Especially in the case of Irving.

"Yes, in a couple of days." Perry said through the translator.

"Then I know what we're going to do in a couple of days." Phineas smiled.

"That's great, Dr. D could use a proper celebration for once."

"What do you mean?"

Perry told them about Dr. D's bad luck with family. That is the fact that Dr. D the black sheep in the family, which is what led to his turning 'evil' in the first place. When Phineas and Dr. D talked during the camping trip the previous summer Dr. D never mentioned his family apart from Vanessa or his ex-wife Charlene, who he was still friends with (Linda was unsurprisingly stunned when she found out about Charlene). Dr. D actually didn't like to talk about his being the black sheep, unless it was to Perry and related to whatever scheme he was doing that particular day.

After Perry finished explaining, Phineas and Ferb looked at each other with shock and sympathy. Empathy in Phineas's case, since he had a biological parent who didn't care about him.

"Ferb, I know what we all are going to do in a couple of days." Phineas decided. "I'm going to tell Candace to call Vanessa and Jeremy, Ferb you alert the rest of the family. I let Isabella know after I talk to Candace."

Candace got what Phineas was planning, and so called Jeremy and Vanessa, who in turn called her mom. Because Charlene had suddenly been invited, Stacy was invited next. She already knew about Vanessa due to the 'clothes switch' incident anyway. Originally Phineas didn't want Stacy invited because he wanted Perry to enjoy the party as himself rather than a 'mindless pet', but he allowed her and Charlene to come. After all Charlene was part of Dr. D's family.

Two days later, Dr. D set up some board games, one of them being chess. Just then Perry broke into the apartment.

"Perry the Platypus why did you break through the wall? This is a our truce day remember?" Dr. D frowned.

Perry just smirked and flung a party hat at him like a rubber band. With the pointy end facing the other way so that it wouldn't hurt Dr. D. The party hat hit Dr. D on the head and stayed there.

"Oh that is it! You want a fun fight huh? Well prepare to face the wrath of my Party-Hat-inator! I was going to save this for your birthday but I don't have another inator handy so eat party hats Perry the Platypus!"

Yeah, since Perry wins every battle anyway they didn't make his birthdays truce days.

Anyway, Dr. D started firing party hats at Perry the Platypus. Perry dodged them all and headed for his motorcar. He then got in and took off.

"Hey you come back here Perry the Platypus! Why you...just wait until I get my Jetpack-inator!" Dr. D then paused. "Okay so maybe I am too fixated on the whole 'inator' thing..."

Dr. D then shrugged and ran for his jetpack...inator...whatever. He took off and continued firing party hats at Perry. They all missed. The chase ended in Phineas and Ferb's neighborhood. Perry then landed and went back to 'mindless pet' mode. Dr. D landed and stopped using his weapon, confused.

"What the..." Dr. D followed Perry to the Flynn-Fletcher house, wondering what he was up to.

Perry then went through the pet-door in the front door. When Dr. D opened the door-

"SURPRISE!" Phineas and his family, along with Jeremy and Isabella, yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DR. D!"

Dr. D dropped his mouth open. He couldn't believe it! No one had ever done anything like this for him before! He turned to Perry, who was back to his secret agent self. Perry was giving him a 'you're welcome' smirk.

"I-" Dr. D knelt down and hugged Perry. "Thank you Perry the Platypus."

Perry hugged him back.

"Hey dad, Happy Birthday." Vanessa smiled, entering the room.

"Vanessa?" Dr. D got up, surprised again.

"Yeah, me and mom are here." Vanessa hugged him. "Why didn't you tell us about your bad birthdays? We thought that you just liked spending them alone."

"Well...to tell you the truth I don't like to talk about my past. Unless I need to to explain my latest scheme to Perry." Dr. D looked down a bit. "Wait a minute how did...Perry you told them?"

"He told Ferb and I." Phineas explained. "We built this translating collar for him a few months back. He doesn't wear it during his battles with you though since he doesn't want it to get broken. Anyway, after he told us we decided to throw you a surprise party."

Dr. D went over and hugged Phineas and Ferb.

"Thanks fellas, this means a lot to me." He said; he then turned to Perry. "But Perry it's my life, you should've gotten permission first before telling them."

Perry then put on his collar, which he kept near the front door that day, and turned it on.

"I know, but I wanted you to have a real celebration for once. And Phineas and Ferb are the best party throwers I know." He said.

"I understand." Dr. D smiled.

"So your family never celebrated your birthday? Not even your parents?" Candace couldn't believe it.

"You kidding? They weren't even there when I was born." Dr. D muttered bitterly.

Everyone looked at him blankly.

"Uh, how is that even possible?" Jeremy asked.

"Okay so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit...they were there while I was being born but afterward they left me at the hospital." Dr. D explained. "The hospital had to literally deliver me."

Everyone shook their heads with disgust. Candace also facepalmed.

"This does explain the parties you threw for me in the past." Vanessa said with sympathy.

"Yeah I-I just wanted my little girl to have great birthdays, the kind I never had." Dr. D smiled a little.

"And I understand. I'm also grateful that you care that much about me." Vanessa hugged him again.

Charlene then appeared. She and Stacy had been doing last minute details on the birthday cake. Perry instantly switched to 'mindless pet' form.

"If I had known about your past birthday Heinz, I would've done more than send you a card and present." She said.

"I know, I should've told you but I'm not really comfortable with talking about it." Dr. D said sadly. "I must be the only person in the world who's entire family hates him."

"Not all, mom and I still love you." Vanessa corrected.

"Friend-love in my case." Charlene added.

"Yeah, I am grateful to have you two in my life." Dr. D smiled again. "Not to mention lucky."

"Well, all that aside I say it's time to party!" Phineas declared.

Ferb pressed a button on a remote he brought out, and a disco ball appeared out of the ceiling. As it turned on, music started playing. Disco music mostly, but also some Love Handel songs.

Everyone partied, either dancing or eating. Afterward Dr. D got to open his presents and everyone had cake. Dr. D got some pretty good presents, but the best one was a photo of everyone in the party. Ferb installed a camera that took random photos of the event and then left for a short time to pick the best one. Dr. D couldn't remember when he had been so happy.


	6. Dead But Not Forgotten

Later that summer, the Flynn-Fletcher family took their annual trip to Britain. One of the days of their trip, like every year, Lawrence went off on his own. He never told the kids where he went, though Linda and his parents seemed to know what was going on.

"I don't know why dad goes off on his own every year like this." Phineas said to Ferb and Candace after Lawrence left.

"Me neither, he hasn't even told me why he does this." Ferb shrugged.

"Well it's his business." Candace shrugged.

"Come on Candace, aren't you even a little curious?" Phineas asked.

"Hey you know what they say: curiosity killed the cat."

"Well until it kills the platypus I'm gonna wonder what dad's up too."

Perry chattered bitterly.

"Sorry Perry." Phineas said before turning to Ferb. "Come on Ferb." Phineas ran to where they kept their motorcar.

Their new one that is, they built a new one and now use it as their main form of transportation when they're going somewhere far or can't take their bikes.

Ferb and Phineas took off and followed Lawrence, who was in a taxi. To their shock the taxi let their dad out at a cemetery.

"What the-?" Phineas was practically stunned speechless, a rarity for him.

Ferb just shrugged.

They hid and watched as their dad, with a bouquet of red roses, went to a grave.

"Hi Kisha, it's Lawrence." Their dad said.

"Who's Kisha?" Phineas asked, coming out of hiding.

Lawrence jumped around with a startled cry, dropping the roses.

"Phineas!" He gasped, recovering; then he noticed Ferb. "Ferb, what...the motorcar right?"

Phineas and Ferb nodded.

Lawrence sighed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you this before Ferb." He kneeled down. "But you were really young and...anyway, Kisha is your biological mother."

Ferb dropped his mouth open. Phineas looked shocked.

"My...my mother?" Ferb said.

"Yes." Lawrence said sadly. "I was going to tell you about her years ago, but then Linda came along and you got her for a mother. You were so happy with Linda that I didn't want to make you sad by telling you about Kisha."

Ferb sighed, but didn't look upset or anything.

"I understand." He said. "Linda does feel so much like a mum to me that I never even thought of my biological mother anyway. However, I would like to hear about her now."

Lawrence smiled, though there was still sadness in his eyes, and nodded.

_Kisha was an eccentric woman, who had the green hair Ferb inherited. Kisha wasn't bad eccentric, she was a kind, caring woman, but she did love to entertain people. She also had an ability to imitate animals and celebrities, which is why Ferb is able to do it too. She was entertaining people down at a pub when Lawrence first met her, and he became her biggest fan. They fell in love and a few years later were married. Then Ferb came along and they were a very happy family. But then one day, when Ferb was a toddler, Kisha was on her way to her next performance when she got into a car accident. She was taken to the hospital and Lawrence and Ferb went over to see her. She was in really bad shape, and wasn't going to make it._

"_Lawrence, we've had wonderful times and have a great son but I'm going to have to ask you to move on." Kisha said weakly._

"_But, but I love you so much." Lawrence said, close to crying._

"_I know, I love you and Ferb too but Ferb needs a good mother as he grows up and it's not going to be me." Kisha said. "I'm sure there's someone else out there you can love as much. And I'll always be with you two in your hearts."_

_Kisha then took Ferb in her arms._

"_I know you're going to do great things when you get older my boy." She said. "And don't be sad about my death, I'll always love you and I'm sure you'll find someone who will love you as much."_

_She hugged Ferb, and then Lawrence joined in the hug. A minute later, she died._

Ferb was sadden by the story, but not very. He was sad that he never really got to know his biological mother, but on the other hand he had a new great mother who could never be replaced. Plus a brother and sister to go with her. Besides, it felt good knowing that he had parts of Kisha in him. On him too if you count his hair.

So Ferb and Lawrence talked to Kisha's grave for a while. Before they left Phineas had something to say.

"Hey, this is Ferb's brother Phineas." He smiled. "Thank you for giving me the best brother I could ever ask for, and also for letting him and Lawrence go. I couldn't ask for a better dad than Lawrence."

Then they left. When they got home Lawrence told Candace the truth. She understood, and was glad that Ferb hadn't become depressed by it.

The rest of summer passed, and so did the next school year. Phineas and Ferb and their friends from their generation was now fifteen. Everyone was happy now, except Ferb. But it wasn't because of Kisha. No, it was because of Vanessa. He still hadn't told her his true feelings.

Phineas and Perry were the only ones who really knew, so they convinced Ferb to at least hang out with Vanessa more if nothing else. Ferb agreed to that, so he went over to Dr. D's place one weekend to see if she was there. He decided to take a trip through the park along the way and found Vanessa sitting on a bench sobbing.

"What's wrong Vanessa?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"It was my recent boyfriend." Vanessa calmed down a little. "He found out about my dad and dumped me. It's the same thing every time, I can't seem to find a guy who will overlook my dad's evil schemes."

"Or overlook you being related to him." Ferb added. "Well you already have found a few guys."

"Yeah but Jeremy has Candace." Vanessa pointed out. "And you and Phineas are just friends."

That really hurt Ferb, but he didn't show it.

"I wouldn't worry about it, you just haven't found the right guy yet." Ferb smiled. "It isn't that you're not good enough for them, it's that you're too good for them."

Vanessa smiled and hugged Ferb. Ferb's heart pounded so hard he was afraid of it breaking his ribs along with Vanessa noticing.

"Thank you Ferb, you're the greatest guy ever." Vanessa smiled.

Ferb was obviously more than ecstatic to hear that.


	7. Love Conquers All

A couple weeks later, Perry was summoned as usual. However the mission wasn't usual.

"A different sort of assignment Agent P, instead of stopping Dr. Doofenshmirtz you're going to help him." Major Monogram said through the screen. "It appears that someone has kidnapped Vanessa and he wants you to help him get her back."

Perry quickly wrote something and sent it through the computer. Major Monogram read it.

"Phineas and Ferb help? Agent P are you nuts? Whoever kidnapped Vanessa is not a kid-friendly person. I know you trust them but we can't put them in danger."

This time the note Perry sent told him of Ferb's feelings for Vanessa and that he would be mad if he wasn't allowed to help save her.

"Well, wasn't expecting that." Major Monogram scratched the back of his head after he read the note. "Uh, well, we're, uh, not allowed to hire kids or anything...you're going to tell them anyway aren't you?"

Perry nodded triumphantly.

"Oh fine, but if they're harmed it'll be on your head not mine." Major Monogram gave in reluctantly.

Perry saluted and let Phineas and Ferb know what was going on. Ferb instantly grabbed the automatic-baseball-and-glove device that caused them to meeting Meap and Mitch. No surprise there.

They then got into Perry's flying motorcar and flew to Dr. D's place. Dr. D was shocked that Phineas and Ferb was there to help, but figured that if Perry trusted them then he could too.

Thanks to the ransom note the kidnapper left, they were able to find Vanessa. She was tied in front of a machine! The kidnapper was Dr. D's old teacher Dr. Gevaarlijk!

"You have been a huge disappointment Heinz, so now I offer an ultimatum: come up with something really evil, something you have never done before, or your daughter slowly dies! This machine causes the heart to beat slower and slower until it stops!" She threatened.

"No, please..." Dr. D pleaded.

"Oh stop your sniveling." Dr. Gevaarlijk frowned.

Dr. D hung his head.

"Okay, anything to protect my daughter." He gave in.

However, Dr. D didn't expect a baseball to hit Dr. Gevaarlijk and knock her down. Same with Dr. Gevaarlijk obviously.

Dr. D, Phineas, and Perry turned to where the baseball came from, and saw a very angry Ferb. Here's how angry he was: he actually scared Phineas and Perry. As for Dr. D he was a bit too surprised by Ferb's action to notice his expression. Dr. Gevaarlijk was too dazed to notice how angry Ferb was, or who even fired the baseball. When she did wake up she was mad and was about to turn on the machine, but Ferb knocked her out with another baseball. He then ran over to untie Vanessa. Dr. D ran over too but Ferb held out a hand, indicating him to wait. He didn't want Dr. D in front of that machine anymore than he wanted Vanessa in front of it.

Unfortunately, Dr. Gevaarlijk hadn't been completely knocked out, and used one of the baseballs to turn on the machine! Ferb's eyes widened, and he suddenly knocked Vanessa out of the way! The machine hit him instead!

"FERB!" Phineas cried.

Angry, he picked up the baseball machine Ferb dropped and hit the self-destruct button on the heartbeat-slower machine. He then hit Dr. Gevaarlijk with another baseball. This time it knocked her out completely.

He, Dr. D, Perry, and Vanessa went over to Ferb, who was lying on the ground looking tired.

"Ferb...why...why did you do that?" Vanessa asked, close to crying.

"Be-because I love you." Ferb admitted.

Vanessa and Dr. D were shocked. Obviously they never expected that.

"Wh-what?" Vanessa put her hands to her mouth.

"It's true, I've loved you ever since I first saw you at Blueprint Heaven. That place really lives up to the heaven part of it's name by the way."

Vanessa started to cry.

"Oh Ferb, why didn't you say anything before?" She sobbed.

"Because of our age difference, I was a bit insecure and thought that you'd turn me down. I didn't want that to happen because it would've broken my heart."

Vanessa hugged him.

"I-I developed feelings for you last year but didn't say anything because I thought you'd be freaked out by it." She admitted.

Now tears formed in Ferb's eyes, thinking of the time he had wasted. Tears formed in Dr. D's eyes too, though part of it was because he was touched that Ferb cared more about Vanessa than himself.

"Ferb, if everything works out and you survive, you have my blessing to date Vanessa." He said.

Ferb and Vanessa smiled gratefully at Dr. D. Vanessa then kissed Ferb. Ferb was caught off guard, but fortunately he remembered what happened to Isabella after Phineas first kissed her and so kissed Vanessa back so that he wouldn't fall into a Love Coma. The kiss ended up speeding Ferb's heart, saving him from the machine's power. When Ferb and Vanessa stopped the kiss Ferb put a hand to his heart and smiled. Everyone else smiled, no words were needed for they knew what Ferb was telling them. Phineas and Perry then hugged Ferb.

So, Dr. Gevaarlijk was arrested and Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. D, and Vanessa all went home. The next day, Ferb and Vanessa went out on their first date. And continued dating for years, just like Phineas and Isabella. They even went steady.


	8. Still Hurting

A.N. This chapter was also inspired by KicsterAsh's stories. She wrote a oneshot about someone telling Phineas that Lawrence isn't his real father. However since the fates of the previous biological parents had been switched that means that the outcome of this chapter will be different as well. Oh, also I made the kid who brought up the subject different too: he's more naive than anything else.

The following year, Phineas got a nasty reminder about how Lawrence wasn't his biological father. It started after his and Ferb's art teacher assigned a Father's Day project to the class.

"So, what're you making for your father Phineas?" One boy asked as they started their projects.

Phineas and Ferb didn't know this boy very well, he just became one of the background visitors of their Big Ideas. However they did remember that his name was George.

"Well Ferb and I are working on improving dad's old fishing rod without completely changing it." Phineas smiled.

"But what about your dad?" George asked.

"Uh, Lawrence is my dad."

"No, he's just your step-dad. What about your real dad?"

"Lawrence is my real dad." Phineas stopped being so cheerful, instead his voice became stern and cold.

The class and teacher overheard him, and stared at him. They had never heard Phineas sound that unfriendly before. Of course, they didn't know about Phineas kidnapping around over two years ago either...

"No he isn't, your real dad is the one responsible for your existence." George frowned, confused. "So what happened to him? He died? Because otherwise I don't know why your mom would've divorced him and marry Ferb's dad. A step-dad could never replace your real dad."

George you see came from an extremely conservative family, the kind that's against gay marriage and divorcing for reasons other than abuse. And since George's parents were actually loving towards him and each other he couldn't imagine domestic abuse. Phineas and Ferb knew about his parents, so they understood his naivete about divorces. Even so Phineas now was mad. Not at George's lack of knowledge about Marcus but at what he said about Lawrence.

"See here!" Phineas snapped. "My biological father Marcus was never my real father! He didn't care about me or my sister or my mom at all! The only reason he married her was for her fame from back when she was a pop star! That's why she divorced him, she found out and got mad at him for deceiving her! Lawrence has been more of a dad to me than Marcus ever was! A real dad is one who cares about you and takes care of you and Lawrence is all that and more!"

The class was pretty shaken up, especially George. Even the teacher was shook up, though that was a good thing since it prevented her from scolding Phineas for yelling. And Phineas wasn't finished.

"I found out all this because Marcus actually kidnapped me over two years ago! He was going to force mom to marry him again and go back to being a pop star! If it wasn't for Dr. Doofenshmirtz he probably would've succeeded too!"

"I don't believe this, your dad just probably missed you and your mom and sister and wanted you all back." George folded his arms, having recovered a little.

"Actually he really just wanted mom's fame and wealth back!" Phineas was furious now. "He treated me like a hostage instead of a son, and even admitted that he didn't care about me or Candace! He didn't sound ashamed of it either! He even hit me on the head with a pipe!" He screamed.

Then, tears forming in his eyes, Phineas ran out of the classroom. Ferb glared at George.

"I can confirm everything Phineas said about Marcus." Ferb said coldly. "And the fact is George, not every family is as loving as yours. Actually, divorce is very common now so you and your parents should stop living in the past and wise up. Phineas is right about what makes a real dad, and Marcus was not only not a real dad but also not a real person. He was a heartless creature. Personally I find Phineas and Candace fortunate for not having taken after him."

Ferb left to find Phineas. He found Phineas crying in one of the boy's bathrooms.

"Phineas?" Ferb put a hand to Phineas's shoulder.

Phineas looked up, and hugged Ferb.

"Ferb, why did I ever have a biological father like Marcus?" Phineas sobbed. "What did I ever do to deserve the way he treated me?"

"Phineas, you did nothing." Ferb said gently but a little sternly. "The only reason why you had a biological father was because you and Candace needed to exist, you two are that important. And the only reason why Marcus was like that was because we deserved to become brothers. Why else do you think I would lose my biological mother like that? And she was a good person too. Remember when we brought Love Handel back together? You called mum and father's relationship true love. Well you're right, they are true loves which is why Kisha and Marcus had to go one way or another. Marcus was a bad person, which is why he had to go through a divorce and lose most of his business. Kisha was a good person, which is why she deserved to become an angel. As for Marcus kidnapping you I guess the only reason is because you needed to know the truth, to know that not everyone is good like you used to believe. It wasn't fair for you to lose your innocence, but there are a lot of bad people out there and when it comes to bad news the sooner you find out the better. You never deserved to be kidnapped like that, but bad things happen to good people all the time and truthfully I preferred the kidnapping to you actually getting killed. At least we didn't lose you. Plus Marcus did deserve to be spiked by Perry." Ferb then smirked, hoping a little humor would cheer Phineas up a bit.

A.N. Yeah, that was a lot for Ferb to say, but Ferb mostly speaks when it's important and making Phineas feel better was one of the most important things he ever had to do. So, I think it's fitting that he said that much.

"Ferb," Phineas smiled. "I didn't lose my innocence. I'm still the same brother you always knew. Remember I only lose my confidence and cheerfulness when something really bad happens, like when we were marooned on that island. Marcus is the only thing nowadays that can get me angry, but that's mostly because I don't like other people getting hurt and he hurt mom. He used to also get me depressed, but your speech just cured me of that. You're right Ferb, you're right, it was never me it was Marcus who deserved the bad things. I-I don't think I can ever get over how Marcus treated me but I'm not going to let it control my life. I have you and our family to enjoy and I'm not letting anything get in the way of that. I'm counting Isabella as family because I know that she's going to be my wife and I can't wait for that to happen."

"I can't wait to have her for a sister-in-law either." Ferb smiled.

So Phineas never entirely recovered, but he didn't let Marcus's existence change who he was. Instead he chose to forget about him, concentrate on his real family and make the most of his life. And don't worry, after hearing about Marcus the art teacher let Phineas's outburst and running out of the classroom go. George also left him alone on the subject, especially after finding out that domestic abuse and divorces were more common that he thought.

Isabella was the only other friend/family member who knew, because she had been in the same art class at the time. However she didn't go after Phineas because she had a feeling that he was in the boy's bathroom, nor did she tell off George since Ferb already took care of that. Instead she only came over after school and talked with Phineas in his and Ferb's bedroom. Perry was there too so he found out what happened. Perry and Isabella comforted Phineas further, even though he didn't need it anymore. Phineas also decided to never tell anyone else about how he still felt. He didn't want them to worry about him, especially since he was all right now. He didn't need a therapist or anything. All he needed was his real family and their love, and that he got every day.


	9. Three Weddings

Time passed, and Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and their friends from their generation all graduated. Phineas and Ferb already knew what they were going to do: invent useful items and sell them. It wasn't long until they opened their own company, PnF, and like their childhood they didn't work alone. Isabella was their partner/agent, Baljeet worked in the science section, Irving took care of the publicity, and Buford was one of the guards. The Fireside Girls, Isabella's friends, were welcomed to join the company but they decided to go on their own paths. As for Vanessa beforehand she just had part-time jobs since she didn't know what else to do. Now she decided to join the company since she had some knowledge of mechanics.

After the company was up and running, Ferb took Vanessa on a date. It was a simple date, but that was Ferb. Even though he enjoyed extravagant outings and adventures like his brother he knew the importance of subtlety. So, he and Vanessa merely took a trip to the beach and had a dinner picnic. The only 'extra' was the seagull-shield he brought so they wouldn't have to worry about their food being stolen. The shield was disguised as an umbrella, and let out harmless sonic waves that the seagulls found unpleasant. Kinda like those sonic devices you can buy to keep bugs and rodents out of your house without needing poisons or traps. After the picnic the sun started to set and that's when Ferb brought out a black box with a diamond ring in it. The really special detail about the ring was that Ferb had made it himself, including the gold engraving of the letter V on the diamond. Vanessa smiled, Ferb didn't even need to say anything. She knew what he was asking.

"Ferb, this is beautiful. You made it yourself didn't you?"

Ferb just smiled a little, confirming it. Vanessa hugged him.

"Of course I'll marry you."

Ferb and Vanessa's parents were really happy when they got the news. Phineas of course was the best man, and Perry was the ring bearer. They worked it out by having Perry wear the ring pillow like a saddle.

The wedding was spectacular, it took place inside the church and was decorated with roses of all colors. Ferb and Vanessa exchanged their vows, which created one of the rare times Ferb spoke more than a sentence or two. This time he said a paragraph, the whole thing made of his own vows instead of the traditional vows. Vanessa responded with her own vows instead of the traditional ones. They then exchanged rings, and kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Ferb couldn't believe how lucky he was.

The reception was fun, they went to the park and Love Handel performed. Well kinda, they were older by this point and didn't have the same voices they did when they were younger. So they used CDs of their music instead, and lip-synced. They still could play their instruments, so at least that was genuine. No one held the lip-syncing against them though, they understood why the band was doing it. The whole thing was topped off with some fireworks that Phineas and Isabella had put together.

As for the bouquet, well, I'm sure you've already guessed that Isabella caught it. You're right, she did...thanks to the fact that she had made a bouquet grabber just for the occasion. This caused the other girls to frown at her, except for her fellow Fireside Girls and Candace. They just rolled their eyes since they had a feeling that she would do something like that. Then when Isabella showed Phineas that she had caught the bouquet Phineas blushed happily. By this point he was comfortable talking about grandchildren let alone children and couldn't wait to marry Isabella.

Sure enough, the following month Phineas took Isabella to Paris. This was to make up for the first time they went, even though they had gone on trips to Paris previously. Those however had just been business trips for the company. However, this time Phineas vowed to give Isabella the romantic trip of her dreams.

They dined at fancy restaurants that served great food, they took walks through the outdoor markets and the Louvre, and Phineas let Isabella buy as much as she wanted in the Parisian shops. She didn't buy a lot though, unlike Candace and Stacy she wasn't a huge shopper. She did like shopping, but knew that there were better ways to enjoy a trip. Pretty much all she bought was a new Parisian outfit. It was a lavender silk top and skirt combo, with a purple beret to go with it. After paying for the outfit and changing into it, she took Phineas's breath away. The day ended with them going up to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Phineas, today more than made up for our first trip to Paris." Isabella snuggled against Phineas. "I can't imagine being any happier than this."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, though I know what will make you even happier." Phineas hugged her.

"How?" Isabella pulled away a little so that she could gaze into his eyes.

Phineas got down on one knee and opened a red box. Inside was a pink heart-shaped sapphire.

"Isabella, once I realized my true feelings for you I knew that I couldn't be with anyone else. You were, and always will be, the girl for me. My true love, the one who I would spend the rest of eternity with. So that is why I would be honored if you agreed to become my wife."

Isabella looked as if she was going to cry with joy.

"Phineas, it is I who would be honored to become your wife." She smiled.

Phineas slipped the ring onto her finger, and then got up. They kissed for about fifteen minutes.

They and their families spent quite a long time getting the wedding ready. Phineas was more into going-over-the-top than Ferb was, but Isabella didn't mind. After all, this was the man she had fallen in love with and she didn't care what he wanted to do for the wedding as long as it had two things: him as the groom and her as the bride. Phineas did have a sweet surprise for her though: the wedding was to be Jewish.

"Phineas, you really would go through a Jewish wedding for me?" Isabella was touched when she found out.

"Isabella, I would go through a wedding in a tornado for you." Phineas smiled sincerely.

"You don't have too, I'm happy with a non-religious ceremony." Isabella pointed out.

"Well I did read that Jewish customs are passed down through the female member of the family." Phineas shrugged.

Isabella thought for a moment.

"How about we compromise? A mix of Jewish and non-religious." Isabella suggested.

"Well, Ferb and I have combined seasons before but I don't think mixing religion with non-religion will be as easy." Phineas rubbed the back of his head, unsure of the idea.

"If anyone can figure it out, you can." Isabella smiled.

And he did. They skipped the marriage contract (ketubah) since their marriage was to be of equality and love and didn't need any legal terms. Isabella herself felt that doing the contract would feel more like creating a business partnership rather than a partnership of love. Also, they skipped the wedding veil completely, Phineas wanted to see Isabella's face during the entire ceremony. What they did keep from Jewish ceremonies is having the ceremony under a canopy outside in a flowered area of the park, and doing the 'fathers lead groom while mothers lead bride' part. They also exchanged gold wedding rings with the inscription 'I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine'. The 'breaking the glass' was skipped though, since the glass used in glasses and such wasn't recyclable.

Like with Ferb and Vanessa's wedding Phineas and Isabella came up with their own vows. Caused a lot of members in the audience to weep really.

The reception was in the same location, the park, though this time Love Handel didn't sing. They had decided to retire completely, since they felt bad about needing to lip-sync now. Instead they just played the instruments while Ferb and Vanessa and Candace took turns singing. Phineas and Isabella also sang, but to each other rather than their guests.

Candace and Jeremy married as well, but after college so they were the last to marry. It wasn't long after Phineas and Isabella married either. They also had Amanda and Xavier, which you fans already know thanks to _Quantum Boogaloo_. When he was three Xavier wanted a playmate like his uncles Phineas and Ferb so Jeremy and Candace decided to adopt a boy. And that's exactly where Fred came from (this time Jeremy got to do the naming, and so gave him a name similar to Ferb).


	10. Future Flynn-Fletchers

The year after Phineas and Isabella's wedding Ferb and Vanessa had a daughter. She looked mostly like Vanessa, though they soon saw that she inherited Ferb's hair color. They named her Laura.

Phineas and Isabella had a child too, though it happened about three years after their wedding. They had a son who mostly looked like Phineas, including the 'haven't grown hair yet' detail that Phineas had when he was a baby. They named him Enrico.

As Laura grew older she proved to have taken after both her parents. She was mostly a quiet child, though spoke more than Ferb ever did. She was also independent like her mother, and loved to help others like her father. By the time she entered elementary school she proved that she had also inherited most of her father's intelligence. She wasn't a prodigy with mechanics, but she did know enough to help her father and also did very good in school. She seemed to take after her dad in another way too: she was good at imitating animals. Because of all this, she reminded Lawrence of Kisha, since Kisha also was very intelligent. Not intelligent like Ferb, but intelligent nonetheless. Who knew, maybe Kisha had been given a second chance at life with Ferb, except this time it was as his daughter instead of his mother.

Enrico took after his parents too, but mostly in personality. He was as kind and sweet as Phineas and Isabella, though also knew how to be tough if necessary like Isabella. However, Phineas and Isabella got a big shock not long after he was born: he had inherited his mother's hair color. That, combined with the looks he got from his father, made him resemble Phineas's biological father Marcus. Phineas was freaked out by this, but didn't show it. He knew Enrico wouldn't take after Marcus, though remained shocked mostly because when Phineas first found out he instantly got an unpleasant flashback of when Marcus kidnapped him. However, he got over it quickly, especially since he did promise himself to not let Marcus control his life. Isabella, Ferb, and Perry were the only ones who knew how Phineas really felt along with him recovering. The others who knew what Marcus had looked like expected Phineas to be caught off guard, though didn't know that he had been freaked out. As for those who never saw Marcus before, they didn't even think of Enrico resembling him.

However, when Enrico was six he and his parents, along with Perry who lived with Phineas and Isabella now, visited Linda and Lawrence. When Enrico was exploring the basement he came across an old photo album of Linda's and saw that most of the photos had been cut apart.

When he, Perry, Phineas, and Isabella went home he decided to ask his dad about the photos.

"Hey dad?" Enrico knocked on the door of his parents bedroom.

"Come on in son." Phineas said cheerfully.

Phineas was busy getting ready since it was his and Isabella's wedding anniversary. Isabella was in the bathroom putting on make-up. This was also why they were at Linda and Lawrence's house: they were having a celebratory lunch. Now Phineas and Isabella were going to go out to a romantic dinner. Ferb and Vanessa were coming over soon to babysit him, though since Laura was coming too Enrico thought of it as more of a playdate.

"Dad when I was exploring grandma and grandpa's basement I found grandma's photo album with some cut up photos." Enrico said. "Why were they cut up?"

Phineas's smiled dropped. He could only think of one reason why. Truthfully, he hoped that his son would never find out about Marcus but now knew that he couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

"Because...because the truth is that Lawrence is not your biological grandfather." Phineas hung his head as he sat on the edge of his and Isabella's bed.

"What?" Enrico gasped, really shocked; he went over to the bed and hopped up next to his father.

Phineas told Enrico everything, about Marcus and even about his kidnapping back when he was thirteen.

"I didn't want to tell you before, because you don't deserve the shock and pain I felt when I first found out and also because I didn't want you to be traumatized." Phineas said sadly. "However, I can't lie to you anymore than I can lie to your mother. At least not successfully."

"Traumatized by what?" Enrico asked.

"Traumatized by the fact that you resemble him."

Enrico dropped his mouth open.

"It's true, he had our nose and your black hair. Except you got your hair from your mother, not him." Phineas sighed. "Please don't let this affect who you are, you are nothing like him. You're more like me and your mother and I don't want that to change."

Enrico hugged him.

"Don't worry dad, I will never be like Marcus." He smiled. "I am shocked and sad to hear about him, but only because of how he treated you and grandma. I will always be like you dad because you know what? You're my hero."

Phineas was so touched by this that he hugged Enrico back and shed a few tears of joy.

"Say dad, I know it'll be late when you and mom come home but I still would like to hear a bedtime story from you." Enrico smiled after they stopped.

"Sure, which Big Idea do you want to hear about this time?" Phineas smiled back.

"Actually, I want to hear how you and mom got together." Enrico smiled. "I'm sure it's the best love story of all, with only uncle Ferb and Aunt Vanessa's story and grandma and grandpa's story coming close."

"Well son, any story about true love is the best." Phineas grinned.

So Phineas and Isabella went out and Enrico had a great time with his aunt and uncle and cousin. Perry too, though not for long since he was pretty old by this point and mostly wanted to rest. Laura and Enrico were allowed to know about Perry's other life as a secret agent, but only if they promised never to tell anyone else. Understanding the significance of it, they agreed.

When Phineas and Isabella got home Phineas told Enrico about how he and Isabella ended up together. Enrico loved the story, especially the Love Coma part. This was because he knew that only the strongest of true loves could've caused such a reaction. Laura also heard about how her parents ended up together the same night because Enrico told her what bedtime story he was going to get later and she became curious about her parents' relationship. She was surprised that her dad was insecure about telling her mom his feelings, because she knew that they were true loves too, but wasn't surprised that Ferb nearly sacrificed his life for Vanessa or that Vanessa's kiss saved him.

Laura and Enrico had an argument about who's parents' story was the best story about true love the next time they got together for a playdate. But don't worry, it was a friendly one that even led to play-fighting (mostly tickling). After all, they were best friends just like their fathers before them and would never let anything get in the way of that. They had so much fun friendly-arguing about which story was the best that they even continued it into their adult years. Amanda, Xavier, and Fred didn't join in though. Their future children didn't pick it up either, they didn't want the argument to become a family tradition. So, apart from that one friendly argument and for Amanda constantly complaining about Xavier and Fred doing nothing, the Flynn-Fletcher family became a peaceful one for centuries.

A.N. Final note about Bucky, Phineas and Ferb's old dog: Phineas and Ferb did take a closer look at that dog skeleton in the museum while they were teenagers and could go alone. The skeleton really was their dog Bucky. It turned out that Bucky did go to live with Old Man Simmons, because Simmons was a professional pet therapist. Many years ago Bucky started suffering from joint inflammation, so when Candace, Phineas and Ferb took one of their trips to their maternal grandparents' place Bucky was sent to Simmons's farm for treatment, massages and such. But then a meteorite struck the surrounding area, killing Simmons and Bucky (his only patient at the time). Their skeletons were put into the museum because they had absorbed some interesting minerals from the meteorite. Lawrence and Linda found out when they went to pick Bucky up, and for fear of breaking Phineas and Ferb's hearts merely told them that Bucky still needed treatment. To help with the separation they also decided to get Phineas and Ferb a new pet, which led to Perry becoming part of the family. Phineas and Ferb understood why their parents didn't tell them what really happened earlier, especially since they had already moved on by that point. As much as they loved Bucky he hadn't been as close to them as Perry now is. While Bucky was just a pet Perry had become a brother.


End file.
